When They Were
by firelady101
Summary: Patch and Nora grew up together and fell in love. Just a little one-shot that goes through some of the year that stood out most in their lives. From when they meet to when they are old. AU. R&R I own nothing. Rated M for light lemon. enjoy!


**I'm in a weird mood right now. I can't sleep. I don't even know if I want to... My friend is borrowing my Hush, Hush book and has been for a couple weeks now. I need my baby, I miss it so much. It's like my security blanket. When ever I'm said I read. And when I have nothing to read I read that book. I own the other two but... They aren't the same for me you know? **

**Rating: M for light sexual content. **

**Pairing: Patch and Nora**

**It's AU. Patch isn't a fallen angel... technically**

* * *

><p><strong>When They Were...<strong>

The fist time Jev and Nora met was when she was about 2 years old and he was about 5. His adoptive father Rixon and her father, Harrison, used to be best friends in high school, and one night 6 years later, they saw each other again and deiced to have a BBQ. Along with mother's best friends son Scott. Who was 3 years old. Jev felt so alone. He didn't want to sit with stupid babies. He didn't know what to do with himself. So he sat all by himself playing with his toy army man, watching as the grownups got to laugh and have fun with each other.. And while Nora and Scott argued over who should get to pick what game they played.

Jev blew out a breath of annoyance, which Nora noticed, walking over to him she patted him on the shoulder, he turned to her and glared.

"What?" He said out of anger, he didn't want to talk to this _girl._ He'd rather be at his best friend Chauncey's house. He was a boy. Jev didn't think playing with girls was fun. Well at least not at school. She was a baby anyway.

"I'm Nora. Want to play with me and Scott?"

Jev looked over to Scott who was lost in his own world, playing with a Barbie that had it's head ripped off. "Look what he did to your doll." He pointed out, she looked and gasped running over to Scott. And ripped the doll away from him, "Scott! How dare you!" And then she started to cry making Jev feel bad, he walked over to her and handed her his army man, "Here," he said, "you can have my G.I. Joe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Patch was the nickname she had given him when she was 9. He was 12, but he still saw her every day. Ever since that day. At first it was an accident. His dad brought him there because he was too young to stay home all alone. until he was 10. But he still went with Rixon. He some times even begged to go over there. His dad was starting to think that his son had fallen inlove with the little girl, but when he brought the subject up to Jev he'd turn his head in disgust. He says he likes to make fun of her. Rixon would just laugh and hop in to the car.

"Nora?" He called out as him and his father walked into the Grey house hold.

"She is in the back with Scott."Blythe Grey's voice filled the house. Jev's expression went sour and Rixon laughed.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Rixon shrugged and went to go find Blythe and Harrison who were in the living room. Jev ignored his dead and went to the back door of the farm house, opening it slowly, his eyes scanned over the huge back yard looking for the two. But couldn't find them. He was very frustrated; he didn't like Scott. He had a bad feeling about him.

"Scott!" He heard, "get off of me! Ow! Let go of my hair!" _Nora _he thought, running to where he thought he heard her voice coming from, and he found Scott straddling Nora, pulling on her red-ish locks. Rage went threw Jev as he ran and pushed the 10 year old off of her.

"Jev!" She yelled in surprise, smiling.

"Dude!" Scott yelled, "Why did you do that!" Scott pushed Jev off of him, grunting.

"You were pulling her hair!" Jev yelled back, but turned and ran to Nora, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she giggled, and hugged him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You have patches of grass in your hair." She pulled out some grass, "Thats what I'm going to call you. for saving me."

He raised and eyebrow, "Grass?"

"No, silly, Patch. I'm going to call you Patch" She started to laugh even more.

He shrugged, whatever made her happy, Patch wasn't that bad either.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was 13 when she heard the news. Her mother was sobbing in the corner. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. The police had just left. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to hear her mother. She might as well just go insane. She had to leave. She didn't care where, she just had to go.

She wrote a note to her mom, telling her that she loved her and she would be back before morning. Even though- technically it was the morning. She left though the the window and just began to run.

He was 16 when he heard a soft noise on his window at 3:30 in the morning. He was still awake though so out of curiosity he walked over to the window and was shocked when he saw Nora's young face.

"What the fuck?"He gasped, it was pouring rain outside, he hurried and opened the window, pulling her in.

"Nora... What the _hell _are you doing here?" He watched her shiver, pulling her close to him not caring that she was wet. She mumbled something, but it was to quiet for him to hear. "What?" He asked, knowing something was wrong.

"My-my dad... hes... hes..." She couldn't say it... she didn't want to face the fact that it was true. "Oh, Patch."

"Shh... Nora." He held her tighter, "Its okay. Come on... Lets get you into a shower and then you can tell me... Okay?" He felt her nod against his chest.

15 minutes later she was out of the shower and in one of his dry shirts that went down to her knees. She was laying down on the covers of his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had gone down stairs to call Blythe. Tell her where Nora was. He still had no idea what was wrong. But he knew it was pretty bad.

When he came back he looked at her and smiled. She didn't smile back. She just sat there and looked around. It was silent. He didn't know what to say. Nor did he know if she she wanted to talk. That was until she said,

"He is dead."

Patch went to her so fast it scared him, he held her close. And he let her cry into him until she fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A couple months later on her 14th birthday he noticed she was the saddest. And he knew why. It was her fist birthday with out her dad. She didn't even want a party. She just wanted to stay home. Not go to school and play video games with him. He was 16, but turning 17 in a couple of weeks.

Her mom had to work even harder now, so it was like she was never home. Nora was very lonely. School. She hated. School. She only had one friend; Vee. And she couldn't stand her sometimes. She was always talking about _Patch. _And she had only seen him once or twice. He never really talked to her when she did see him anyways. Nora hated when people talked about Patch with her. He was like her brother. She didn't like thinking about him the ways Vee had.

Maybe one day she might see him in that way but not today... yuck.

She watched him text who ever he was texting and yawned. She was bored. They already beat the video games she had. He noticed this and looked at her, "Angel?"

"What?" She hissed. She hated this nick name.

"What are you thinking about."

She laughed, "About how I don't know why you call me that."

He fake gasped, "I don't call you, '_that_,' that would be very rude."

She hit him on the arm, "You know what I mean."

"You mean, '_Angel.'_?" He smirked.

She nodded.

He sighed, "Because I like it. You have a nickname for me. Patch. I wanted one for you. One that meant something to me. And I believe that you're my angel. My own special one."

Her face went flush. She had no idea what to say or what to do. She didn't think it was because of that... She had to think of something quick to say before he thought she was crazy but before she could he did, "And I love you, you know that right?"

She nodded.

"Good, Angel."

He was at her house all day. They talked about when they were little. What they want to do when they were older and then he said he had a date. She went tense all over. And she didn't know why.

"Wi-with who..?"

"This chick named Dabria Greene. Its only so Chauncey can get to her friend. I'm not that interested."

For some reason when he said this her anxiety went down by 60%

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow... Don't worry Angel, I'm going to be here all night."

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was 15 when he realized he was in love with her. He was 18 years old and just ended his year relationship with Debria. It wasn't supposed to be that long. It was only supposed to be one date. One simple date turned into 3 and then more until they started calling each other boyfriend and girl friend. He didn't like her that much. But the sex was good. And that all that mattered to him. Sex. But when he was with Nora he could be himself. He could be Patch.

They were in his car. He had just got it, it wasn't anything fancy, heck he didn't even know what kind it was. He was just happy he was with Nora. His Angel. He saw her in a different way today. The way her red curly hair shaped her face just right. The way her eyes beamed when she was with him and her smile was even brighter when they were outside. How her laugh made him laugh and he didn't even notice it. Her skin was so soft and nice.

He guessed that he had always been in love with her. But he made her so happy.

She was 14 when she realized it. That she was in love with him. On her birthday. She thought it was never going to happen. But it did. And not just because of hie gorgeous black eyes that she can look into all day, or his black hair that curled at the end slightly. But because of him, he was always there for her. He always had been. He makes her laugh. He made her forget. About everything that ever happened to her.

When he dated Dabria, she was so annoyed she didn't know what to do with herself. She hated hearing stories. She hated knowing that they had sex. She hated knowing that there was a possibility that he might _love _her. But she was crazy.

She was so happy when he told her that they broke up, and she wasn't afraid to show it. He could tell. He was happy about this. He liked that she had no shame in showing her opinion. No matter what it was.

No, he wasn't going t tell her he was in love with her. Not yet. He just wanted to be with her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was only a few months later when he kissed her. And she kissed back. It was under a mistletoe on Christmas Eve at Chauncey's house. It was amazing for them both. They held each other very close, never wanting the kiss to end. When they pulled back they looked into each other's eyes and kissed again with more passion then before.

"Angel..." Patch said into her ear, "go on a date with me,"

She answered with another kiss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was 16, he was almost 19. They were in his studio. They were in love. He kissed every one of her fingertips lightly, saying I love you over and over. They were knelled together on the bed. She was in a light pink night gown that made her hips stand out very nicely. He was in tight fitting boxers. His black hair tossed everywhere. Just the way she liked it.

"Angel," He sighed, "I love you." his fingers ticked her abdomen, raising her gown higher.

"I know," She spread her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles flex under her touch, "I love you too."

He lifted the gown over her head, flinging it across the room. She was know matching him; only in underwear. He looked down at her and groaned, she looked up at him and kissed him, capturing his lips into her mouth. His hand cupped her face bringing her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his back leaning back she pulled him down onto her.

He caught himself with his hands and pushed away from her mouth, "I want you Angel."

"Take me." She whispered back, her hand caressing his cheek, "because, I want you too, Patch."

This was all he needed to hear before he kissed her again, this time with more passion. His mouth opening hers while his hands worked on her panties. She sighed as cool air hit her core and his finger making her twist and turn for the first time that night. She moaned into his mouth and cried as she hit her high.

"Patch..." She gasped as she pushed down his boxers with her feet, she hated begging, and this was the first time they were ever going to go this far. She tensed as she felt him on her entrance.

"I'm going to hurt you." He whispered, and she knew it was true. She nodded, closing her eyes, "keep them open."

She gasped when she felt him stretch her, tears started to glide down her cheeks, "P-Pactch."

He kissed her tears away, holding one of her hands above her head, her grip tightening on it. "It gets better, I promise," he told her. She was starting to not believe him as he started to move. This was her fault. She asked Patch for sex and look where it got her, in tears.

Wait a moment.

She started to moan his name over and over again in a whisper.

He grunted into her neck, hearing her moans as a sign of pleasure.

"I love you, Nora."

"I love you, Jev."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Will you marry me?" Was said when she turned 19. He was 21. They were on a date at Delphic Beach, Patch's favorite place to take her. He like the feel of the place. He loved the way it smelt. And he liked the high bonfires. The way the flames changed colors due to the sea salt. It is also a fun place to have sex at night... but that is just a secret kept between them...

It was actually a surprise to them both. He was going to wait until Valentines day, but then he thought that it was too cliché. So he thought he'd be spontaneous.

They were sitting on the beach watching the waves crash onto the shore. They worn't speaking. But they didn't need too. They held hands. They knew everything about each other.

She knew that Rixon found Jev when he was 18 just sitting on his porch, as if the angels sent him.

He knew that she had cut her self when her dad had first died.

She knew that he was upset with Rixon for never giving him a mother, but very grateful for giving him a home. He always wanted a dog but never got one, he lost his virginity to a teacher that worked at his high school freshman year. She knew that he hates Scott. But doesn't know why. She knows he loves her.

He knew that she wanted to kill her self when she heard a boy she liked say he thought she was fat. He knew that her fist kiss was with Scott. He knew that she thought she was a lesbian when she was 13. That she fell in love with every male character in every book she reads. He knows that he has her virginity. He knows she loves him.

So he turned to her and knelled down on one knee, she looked at him her eyes popping out of her eyes. And she jumped on him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The start of forever was when she was 20 and he was 23. The day of their wedding.

The day that they would forever be together.

The day that would start them on their journey to become amazing parents.

They would grow old together, telling there grandparents stories, about about how when they were young...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So... yeah, I'm so sorry it turned out so long. It's not even what I even originally was going to write. What I was going to write was very very dark... and scary... This is cute and fluffy... maybe... I'll write something dark for these characters later... :P**

**Please Review! Pretty please? :D I'd love you guys so much! Pleeeeeeeease! **


End file.
